Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
The game follows along the same lines as the rest of the Harvest Moon series in which the player takes on the role of a farmer whose only goal in the game is to make a profit off the farm. This includes producing crops and raising livestock. The player can also marry one of the five women in the town or the Harvest Goddess. The setting of the story (Mineral Town) was also in another Harvest Moon game: Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. Story The game begins with an intro video on a family trip you had in the past. The player gets lost and meets an old man. They become friends and promise to write to each other. The player is concerned when they are no longer receiving letters from their pen-pal in Mineral Town, so the player travels to find the reason for the unexplained delay. Upon arrival the mayor alarms the player by telling him that his friend has been dead for around 6 months and that the player has inherited the farm, which, due to obvious reasons is run down. The player then makes it their mission to restore the farm to its former glory... Gameplay The player starts with a farm over-run with weeds, some money, and some old tools left by the farms previous owner. The main goal of the game is to run a successful farm, with two other main goals being befriending the inhabitants of Mineral Town, and Marrying one of the 6 prospective wives before the 5 rivals do. Farming Livestock/Animals There are 5 different animals the player may take care of, these often provide a source of income and are taken care of in a manner unique to each type of animal. Cows: ' Cows may be purchased as calves from Barley's Farm, and automatically are transferred to the barn. Before you upgrade it, the barn may hold 8 cows and/or sheep. After you upgrade it 16 cows and/or sheep may be held in it. Cows are cared for by feeding them, brushing them, talking to them and letting them outside to graze on sunny days. When you first purchase your cow it will be to young to milk, but after about a month it will be old enough to milk with the milker. The happier your cow is the higher the level of their milk, with the highest level being X Milk. Cows may also give birth if the player impregnates them with a 'Cow Miracle Potion'. However, quite a few people just buy the cow. If you leave it outside and there is no grass to graze on it will be unhappy. *Cow Festival: The player may enter their cow in the Cow Festival. The 'best' cow is the winner, and if the player's cow wins it will receive a crown next to its name, which allows the cow to give golden milk. '''Chicken: ' Chickens are the cheapest animal the character may purchase, and may be bought from the Poultry Farm. To care for them the player must pick them up, give them medicine when they're sick and feed them 'Chicken Feed'. Before the player upgrades their chicken coop they may have four chickens, after they upgrade it they may have eight. Chickens produce an egg every day. The better care you take of a chicken the better eggs it may lay, with the last level egg being the 'X Egg'. You can also put eggs in the incubator and wait for new chicks to hatch. If the player leaves chickens (with the exception of chicks)outside they collect their own food and don't need to be fed, but if they are left out unprotected past 9:00 pm then they may be attacked by wild dogs. *Chicken Festival: The player may enter their chicken in the Chicken Festival, which allows them to play a mini-game in which the goal is to scare the opponents chicken off the edge of a platform. If a chicken wins this they get a crown next to their name, which allows the chicken to lay golden eggs. 'Sheep: ' Sheep may be purchased fully grown from Barley's Farm, and go straight to the barn. Before you upgrade it, the barn may hold 8 cows and/or sheep. After you upgrade it 16 cows and/or sheep may be held in it. Sheep are cared for by feeding them, brushing them, talking to them and letting them outside to graze on sunny days. Sheep grow wool and may be shaved to sell their wool for money. It takes time for their wool to grow back. The happier a sheep is the higher the level of their wool, with the highest level being 'X Wool'. Sheep can also be impregnated with a miracle potion purchased from Barley. *Sheep Festival: The player may enter their sheep in the Sheep Festival. The 'best' sheep is the winner, and if the player's sheep wins it will receive a crown next to its name. 'Horse: ' After the player introduces themselves to Barley, he will eventually come and give the player a horse to take care of. If the player takes good care of the horse after a year Barley will let them keep it, otherwise he will take it away for a year before giving the player another chance. The horse will be given to the player as a baby and in this stage all that can be done to take care of it is to brush it, leave it outside on sunny days, and talk to it every day. After one year it will mature and the player will be able to ride it around the farm, and during the horse races. *Horse Race: After their horse matures the player may enter it into the horse race. If the horse wins it will get a crown next to its name. Players may also place bets on the race. 'Dog: ' The player will start the game with the dog. To care for the dog all the player needs to do is pick it up, and leave it outside on sunny days. The player may also train the dog to chase away wild dogs when they come to scare livestock by playing fetch with it. The dog will never get sick or die. *Beach Day: On beach day there is contest between the dogs of Mineral Town. Using a Frisbee which may be purchased from Won. The dogs compete to catch the Frisbee thrown by their master with the one caught at the one caught at the longest distance wins. If the dog wins it will get a crown next to its name. Tools The player will start off with an ax, hammer, watering can, sickle, and hoe. The fishing rod (which allows the player to catch fish in lakes, rivers, and the ocean) can also be obtained, later in the game. After tools gain experience the player can take the tool to the black smith with the appropriate metal and have it upgraded, though to upgrade at some levels special tasks and items are required. The watering can, sickle, and hoe are used to prepare land and maintain crops. The hammer, and hoe may also be used to mine ore and precious jewels.After you level all your tools to mystrile, you can go down into the lake mine and find the cursed tools. The highest level of tool that you can get are 'Mythic' available after you 'Bless' the Cursed tools and get a Mythic stone for the tool you wish to upgrade. Cooking After upgrading their house the player may purchase a kitchen from the TV shopping network. They may then purchase various cooking utensils which may then be used to cook. Unlike many previous Harvest Moon games recipes in FoMT can actually be made. There are two sources of recipes. The first is the library, the second is various characters throughout the game who will offer recipes after being befriended. Cooking is done by selecting utensils and ingredients which follow a recipe and cooking it, failure to follow a recipe results in burnt-looking food called 'Failure'. Characters Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town, features many characters. They live either in Mineral Town, or the immediately surrounding area. All of them may be befriended by giving them gifts, and talking to them often. There is often a reward for becoming freinds with someone like a gift, access to an area of their 'home', or helping you on the farm. Marriable Girls The player has the option of marrying one of six prospective wives who reside in Mineral Town. First the player must, woo her (which involves giving her gifts she likes, attending festivals with her, and visiting her often), then propose using a blue feather. Assuming he treats his wife right, he will be able to have a single child, always a boy. The following is a list of the characters in the game who are eligible for marriage. Karen Karen is an outgoing girl who loves to hang around the bar or beach at night. She works in the Supermarket during the daytime. At night she can often be found at the beach and occasionally the bar/inn and is portrayed as an alcoholic. Her parents are Sasha and Jeff. Karen is a horrible cook and one of her dishes knocks out the main character in one of her Heart Events. If the player does not marry Karen, she will marry Rick. Her birthday is Fall 15th (or Fall 23, if the main character's birthday is Fall 15). She likes: Toy Flowers (which are found in spring), wine, Bamboo Sprouts (which are also found only in spring), Magic Blue Grass (which is found only in fall), popcorn, french fries, wine, pizza, tempura, sashimi, and Amethyst (which is found in the lake mine in winter). Mary Mary is a shy girl who owns a library. She likes Relaxation Teas and grasses which she uses for her studies. She loves to read books and is interested in plants like her father. She is also trying to pen some books of her own, but is often too shy to show anyone. Her parents are Anna and Basil. If the player does not marry her, Gray will. Her birthday is Winter 20th. Elli Elli is a motherly girl who works at the hospital. Most of the time she's at the hospital selling medicine. She has a little brother named Stu and her grandmother, Ellen. Since her parents died a while ago and her grandmother can't walk, she has taken on the responsibility of Stu. However, she usually worries about not doing a good job. Elli is shown to dislike bugs which often puts her at ends with her brother who loves to show her the bugs he finds. Her co-worker, the Doctor, will marry Elli if the player does not. Her birthday is Spring 16th. Popuri Popuri is a feminine girl with pink hair who works at the poultry farm. She likes the player's puppy, but is afraid of it when it grows up. She also likes eggs and any dishes with eggs in them like omelet and scrambled eggs. Popuri is usually at the poultry farm or the church. Her father is Rod, who left to find a cure for his wife's illness and didn't return. Rod's wife, Lillia, is Popuri's mother, and is feeling sick and lonely. Her brother is Rick, who is overprotective of her and disapproving of her relationship with Kai who is often seen at the beach during summer, and will marry her if the player does not. If Popuri marries Kai, she will only appear during the summer with him. Her birthday is Summer 3rd (Or Summer 10 if the player chooses Summer 3rd as their birthday). Ann Ann is the tomboyish girl that works in her father's inn. She has a bit of an over eating problem and gets a few stomach ache. Ann enjoys cleaning as much as cooking. She can almost always be found at the inn, but likes to go to the goddess spring if the weather isn't poor.Cliff will marry Ann if you dont, if he still lives in town. Ann's "favorites" are truffle rice, cheese fondue, pancakes, and cakes, but in the beginning of the game you can give her spa-boiled eggs. She likes that as well. (Her birthday is in the Summer on the 17th). Harvest Goddess The Harvest Goddess lives at the waterfall, near the Spring Mine. She's a secret character who may be married. Before the player may do this they must do several challenging tasks. Unlike the other girls, heart meter is invisible, so the player has to propose to her, and see what her response is. She does not live in the character's house once they are married; she only appears for the events like the baby and marriage. Unlike the other girls there is no rival for her hand in marriage. Rivals This game also features 5 rivals, one for every girl except the Harvest Goddess. Who will go on to marry their counter-part if the player does not stop them. Rick Rick is the overprotective brother of Popuri. A blonde-haired guy who wears glasses, and works at the poultry farm. He despises Kai whom his sister has fallen for. He seems to like the player character. Rick's parent's are Lillia, who is sick, and Rod, who left a long time ago to search for a cure for Lillia. Rick resents Rod for leaving Lillia for such a long time. Rick likes to drink, but not nearly as much as his best friend, Karen. Rick likes chicken feed, honey and fish. He will marry Karen if the main character doesn't. Gray Gray is an anti-social boy who is an apprentice blacksmith under his grandfather, Saibara. Although he works there, he must sleep at the local inn every night. Gray also spends much of his time at the library. Ever since he met Mary, he's had more appreciation for books. Gray's grandfather is Saibara, the blacksmith, whom the player goes to upgrade tools. He will marry Mary if the main character doesn't. Doctor The Doctor works at the hospital. Once he is befriended, he will mention his name is Trent. He will diagnose the character for 10G during business hours. Trent has many medicines that the player can buy. The doctor has no family in the town. He will marry Elli if the main character doesn't. Kai Kai is a boy who wears a purple bandana on his head and only appears during the summer, although there is an event that could cause Kai not to come back to Mineral Town. He is friendly to everyone but Rick, who does not seem to like Kai. Kai has no family in the town. He will marry Popuri if he's still around during the summers and the main character doesn't. Once he does, Popuri will appear only during the summer along with Kai. Cliff Cliff is a shy and somewhat depressed young man who becomes friendlier after being befriended by the main character. For most of the first year he spends a majority of his time either at the inn or at church. Cliff is the only male character whose path can be influenced by the player. In Fall, Duke will ask the player for help picking grapes, and also gives the player the option of inviting a friend. Cliff is the only person that will accept the invitation. If Cliff participates in the grape-picking, he will take up a job at the Winery; if not, he will permanently leave Mineral Town at the end of the year. Cliff will marry Ann if the player does not. Events Connecting to Other Games The game offers connectivity with the Nintendo GameCube game Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. To connect with the Gamecube game, the player must throw an offering (virtually any throwable item) into the Harvest Goddess's pool in FOMT. When connected, entries will be added to the library with details about the characters in A Wonderful Life. Also, certain characters will talk about the characters in Forget-Me-Not Valley. If the player connects enough, he will obtain the seaside cottage, the ultimate reward for connecting. Unlike past Gameboy versions of Harvest Moon (and even Harvest Moon: Back To Nature), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town does not feature the ability to trade livestock with other FoMT game cartridges. '''AWL Characters When Friends of Mineral Town is linked to the GameCube game, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, via a GCN/GBA Link Cable (sold separately from the two games), two more characters may come into the game: *Van: A traveling salesman who comes every Wednesday and stays on the second floor of the inn. He sells a Record Player, and ore from the mine. *Luu (Ruby): A world renowned chef who comes to stay on the top floor of the inn every Sunday. She will teach some of her gourmet recipes, which cannot be found anywhere else. Trivia *Watching TV at 4:44 on any day will result in the game being frozen in a loop where the dialog box opens and closes forever. The only way to 'fix' this is to turn the game off. This may have to do with the fact that the word for "4", in Japanese, in homonymous with the word for "death", and so may have been inserted deliberately. *If the player places golden lumber in their field, villagers will come every morning to insult the player, and call them "Moneybags". *If you turn on the T.V. on Friday the 13th, there will be no news. This probably refers to the American superstition of 13 being an unlucky number, and of Fridays falling on the 13th of a given month especially so. *If you marry Karen, when you talk to her on a rainy day she'll say something like, "What a beautiful sunny day!" *When it is snowing outside and you talk to Harris when he is on patrol, he will say something like, "I hate it when it rains!" *The sofa in the hospital is spelled sopha instead of sofa. *The sign outside the hospital says hospitel instead of hospital *When you marry Karen, and when she has a baby she will say "The baby keeps crying at night, i cant get enught sleep", instead of "i cant get enough sleep". Category:Games Category:Gameboy Advance